


Quickly

by celeste9



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Blow Jobs, Coming In Pants, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Missing Scene, Movie: Star Wars: The Last Jedi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 16:36:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13298877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celeste9/pseuds/celeste9
Summary: Poe is really, really happy that Finn isn't dead, and he really wants to show Finn how much.





	Quickly

**Author's Note:**

> I saw someone mention how much they wanted this scenario and then I really wanted to write it, lol. TLJ spoilers, though honestly really only for the trailers.

Finn was naked in Poe’s quarters and it was really hard not to look.

Almost impossible, honestly.

Poe was staring up at a spot above Finn’s head, feeling horribly flushed, while Finn remained blithely unaware of the effect he was having. He seemed utterly unconcerned about his own lack of clothing and had been appeased by Poe’s assurance that Rey was fine, mostly likely on Ahch-To with Luke Skywalker at the moment, and that Leia would be able to provide him with more details once he was no longer… naked.

Kriff, he was so naked.

There was so much smooth dark skin on display, and… and damn, but Finn was toned, those shoulders, and that lean back, and… Poe could do this. He could. He could control himself. This wasn’t the time, and Finn probably didn’t think about him like that anyway.

He buried himself in his unpacked bag, digging out some pants and a shirt he thought would fit. Poe wasn’t as, ah, built as Finn but they were roughly the same height, so he thought his clothes would be serviceable. If anything they’d probably stretch nicely over those broad, broad shoulders and that amazing ass.

And his thighs. Had Poe mentioned the thighs? He’d tried not to look, honestly, but Finn had gotten stuck in that stupid leaking bag thing and Poe was only human, okay. He needed to look to be able to see what he was doing.

Because looking was important and when Poe didn’t look, like now, because he was trying not to be a perv and gape at Finn’s frankly beautiful body, he ended up stumbling straight into Finn’s chest, the clothes slipping from his grasp as he pressed his hands to Finn’s bare skin to steady himself.

Finn was laughing as he gripped Poe’s arms. “Hey, watch it,” he said, and Poe’s gaze dipped traitorously downward before he managed to drag it up to Finn’s face.

Poe swallowed. This was a much better view than the initial _fuck, don’t look, fuck_ moment in the corridor. Finn didn’t disappoint _anywhere,_ stars. “Kriff. I’m sorry, I’m… Fucking hell.”

Finn’s chest felt way too good beneath Poe’s hands, that soft skin and toned muscle beneath. Poe wanted to get his hands everywhere, followed by his tongue; he wanted to worship Finn.

He was having a difficult time not thinking about how long it had been since he had had his mouth on someone.

And Poe didn’t just want his mouth on someone; he wanted his mouth on Finn.

Finn, who had found him when Poe was at his lowest, guilt-stricken and waiting to die, who had come with half a plan and desperation on his face. That beautiful, beautiful face, enough to knock Poe speechless for a second while he just _looked_ after the helmet came off. It could have been the start to a porn holovid, honestly; rebel prisoner rescued by hot as fuck stormtrooper. Poe might have entertained such a fantasy while he was stumbling around in the Jakku desert and trying not to die.

Honestly he couldn’t quite believe that Finn didn’t _know._ Poe felt certain that it had to be all over his face every time he looked at him, that aching need to kneel at Finn’s feet and drive him crazy. He had felt it on the _Finalizer,_ the first glimmer of lust, that if they had met in a cantina or a bar or a thousand other places Poe would’ve tried to shove Finn in a refresher to suck him off. He had felt it in that TIE fighter, adrenaline-fueled, and he had felt it on D’Qar when he’d looked up from BB-8 to see Finn striding towards him, when he’d flung himself into Finn’s arms, when he’d registered Finn wearing his jacket.

There had been a moment before they left for Starkiller where Poe had almost, _almost_ lost it, just said, _fuck, please, let me,_ and pulled Finn into a storage closet to work off his lust and stress and gratitude and attraction and whatever the hell else it was. Ultimately Poe had let his cooler head prevail, thinking there would be time, when he was less likely to scare off the newly ex-stormtrooper he had just met with his enthusiasm. He had thought maybe he should do a bit of wooing first; maybe Finn would appreciate it. Finn deserved a bit of wooing, honestly.

And then Finn had exited the _Millennium Falcon_ unconscious in Chewbacca’s arms, his back ripped open by a lightsaber.

“Poe?” Finn asked, frowning.

Poe realized he was still leaning into Finn, crushed into his chest, probably too obviously appreciating Finn’s solid warmth and the clean, if overly sterile, scent of him. “I’m really glad you’re not dead,” Poe found himself saying, and Finn’s frowning lips quirked upwards into a smile.

“Me, too,” he said, and he wasn’t letting go, and there wasn’t enough time, but fuck it, they could still die, and Poe wasn’t counting on there being more time anymore.

He dropped onto his knees, watching Finn’s eyes widen. He nuzzled Finn’s crotch, breathing him in, and said, “I mean, I’m really, really glad you’re not dead.”

“Poe,” Finn said again, a tiny hitch in his voice, and his fingers clenched around Poe’s arms. “Uh, what… what…”

“Please,” Poe said, and pressed a tiny kiss to the base of Finn’s cock, hoping desperately that he wasn’t being wildly inappropriate and that Finn wanted him, too, even if only in this moment. “Please let me, kriff, I wanted to, and I’m, uh, really into you, and I hope you like me a little, but I just… I’m so happy you’re okay, and I want to blow you like you’ve never been blown before.”

Finn made a strangled sound in his throat, his cock rapidly swelling in interest. “That wouldn’t be hard,” he said, then seemed to realize what he had said, face creasing in embarrassment. “I mean, uh, it would be the first time. So. Low bar.”

That didn’t seem to ease Finn’s embarrassment any.

Poe was fighting warring urges to hold Finn close and protect him from a galaxy that clearly hadn’t appreciated him and to just suck his dick straight down to the root. He settled for swiftly adjusting himself in his pants before gripping Finn’s hips, gazing up at him and saying, “I’m offering. Please say yes.”

“Aw, hell,” Finn said, and his hands slid up Poe’s arms to his shoulders. “Yes, fuck, yes.”

Poe gave Finn the biggest, sunniest, most grateful grin he could summon, which he was pretty certain had to be the biggest, sunniest, most grateful grin he had ever summoned. “Buddy,” he said, and licked Finn’s balls. “Just so you know I’ll have to make it quick.”

“I don’t…” Finn’s fingers dug into Poe’s shoulders and he closed his eyes briefly, swallowing. “Don’t think that’s gonna be a problem.”

“Excellent,” Poe murmured, drawing Finn’s balls into his mouth and sucking.

It was kind of a shame, because Poe wanted to savor this, but there was nevertheless an appeal to the challenge of it, trying to drive Finn out of his mind in just a few minutes. He licked Finn’s beautiful cock from base to head, dragging his tongue over the tip, tasting the pre-come, and watched Finn come a little more undone.

Then it became a matter of the fastest path to the end. Poe curled one had around the length and pumped a few strokes as he suckled at the head while Finn rubbed his hands over Poe, his shoulders, the back of his neck. He let the tip of Finn’s cock rub against the inside of his cheek and drew him deeper, pulled back, then a bit deeper, until his nose pressed into Finn’s pubic hair and Finn was moaning and swearing above him, yanking at Poe’s hair.

Poe was grinning a little when he pulled back to take a breath, wiping saliva away from his mouth. The sound it made when Finn’s cock slid from between his lips was so loud and Poe had to rub one hand against his crotch as he used the other to glide over Finn’s slick cock, up and down. The fucking flight suit felt heavy and restrictive.

“Poe,” Finn was gasping, and Poe smiled at him, kissing the tip of his cock before taking him in his mouth again, hollowing his cheeks, taking him deeper. He gripped Finn’s hips and let one hand move around to Finn’s ass, squeezing, feeling Finn tremble. He was starting to thrust, like he couldn’t help himself, seeking more heat and more pressure.

Finn held the back of Poe’s head, like a subconscious attempt to keep Poe in place. He pulled Poe’s hair and Poe moaned encouragingly around Finn’s cock, hoping Finn would get the idea and keep doing it. Finn’s cock was so heavy in Poe’s mouth and he swirled his tongue, savoring the taste even as he pushed Finn a little closer to the edge.

He brushed his fingertips over Finn’s hole, teasing, feeling Finn wobble, knees buckling. Finn held Poe more firmly and Poe let him thrust, let Finn snap his hips forward, his cock pushing at Poe’s throat. Finn was groaning, gasping Poe’s name, swiftly losing control, and Poe tried this thing with his tongue he had learned from an old boyfriend at the academy, and that was it, Finn was spurting down Poe’s throat and Poe just held him steady, swallowing, throat working around Finn’s cock as he spasmed.

“Oh, fuck, oh, kriff, Poe,” Finn said, the words just falling from his lips as he shuddered. His fingers tangled in Poe’s hair.

Poe’s throat felt a little raw and his breath was short when he let Finn’s softening cock slide from his mouth. He pressed a line of kisses up it, gazing up at Finn, who was glassy-eyed and breathing heavily.

Poe licked his lips. “How was that, buddy?”

The sound Finn made definitely wasn’t Basic, though Poe supposed it might have been some language he had never heard. It was gratifying, though, whatever it was, and Poe palmed himself through his pants again, his cock achingly hard, but he would have to make do, he would have to –

And then Finn was yanking him up, tugging Poe into a wet, open-mouthed kiss, and Poe was honestly surprised. Finn didn’t seem turned off at all by the way Poe had to taste like come, or by how much Poe had to smell like sweat and the inside of his cockpit, and he let Poe run his hands all over that lovely smooth skin, feeling the hard planes of muscle beneath.

“I can take my time later,” Poe suggested quietly. “If you want.”

Poe wanted to blow Finn’s mind, over and over again.

“Please,” Finn breathed, enough to make Poe laugh against his lips.

“It’d be my pleasure,” he said, putting a bit of a purr into it, forgetting himself and leaning into Finn.

Finn gasped as Poe’s likely obvious erection rubbed against his thigh, and then he slipped a hand between them, feeling Poe.

“Shit,” Poe said, and bit his lip. “I’m just gonna--”

But Finn was stroking him fast and practiced through the flight suit, like he must have done to himself, trying to get off as quickly and efficiently as possible. Poe collapsed against Finn, forehead into his shoulder, and shuddered as he came in his pants like a fucking teenager, never even feeling Finn’s bare hand to his skin.

“Well, that’s kind of embarrassing, pal,” Poe muttered, catching his breath, but Finn was chuckling and kissing his temple.

“I can take my time later, too, if you want?” he offered, eyes bright and pleading.

“Please,” Poe echoed, and was rewarded with Finn’s amazing smile.

“Maybe you can show me how to blow you like you’ve never been blown before?”

“That,” Poe said, his knees feeling weak, “would be my absolute, genuine pleasure.” He let himself kiss Finn again before retrieving the clothing he had dropped on the floor.

As he gave it all to Finn he considered himself. “Well,” he said. “I’ve only got the one flight suit but I’m gonna really need a change of underwear now, buddy.”

Finn’s gratified laugh might have been the best sound Poe had heard him make yet.

**_End_ **


End file.
